legobeybladesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezidian LS (Lego Strike)
Type: Attack *System: HLS *Piece Count: 27 Stats: *ATK: 6 *DEF: 4 *END: 4 Bit Beast (BB): Ezidian Lego Strike Ezidian LS is a white armored alligator. Its head is made of a hard black stone. It has a long red tail. Ezidian's elements are snow and fire. Bit Protector (BP): Ezidian LS Model *Piece Count: 2 *Layers: 2 This BP model is one of the tighter models. It has a very tight clutch. Even though this is one of the older models it is still very tight. Its the second tightest (The tightest being Zeiser LS's model). In relation to Ezidian LS, spinning out of control isn't much of a threat even though the it must be spun fast. Its spin pattern is very controlled due to its weight as a LEGO bey. Attack Ring (AR): Wide Upper *Piece Count: 13 *Layers: 4 Wide Upper is a great AR. It has a simple but strong and durable design. In right spin it has some smash attack. In right spin this is more of a defensive AR that's designed to repel all of the opponents attacks. In left spin Wide Upper has a devastating Upper Attack that will typically destroy the opponent's spin power. The slopes throughout the layers of this AR are designed to make destructive swipes at the opponent that will either stop the opponent or destroy the opponent altogether. This AR is one of the best as it has outclassed several other ARs including Draxer LS's Wing Upper. Of all ARs it has the widest attack range (even bigger than Zeiser LS's Round Crusher). This allows it to almost always make contact with the opponent. The weight of Wide Upper is very heavy. This makes it difficult for opponent attacks to do any significant damage as it just blows them off. In relation to Ezidian LS this AR is a perfect choice. The added weight makes it even more difficult to do damage against it. Use in (Lighter) Attack Combo: *AR: Wide Upper (Ezidian LS) *WD: 6 Wide (Flazelok LS) *RC: Free-spin Flat Core *Spin Direction: Left Use in Endurance Combo: *AR: Wide Upper *WD: 8 Wide Heavy *RC: Bearing Sharp Core *Spin Direction: Right Weight Disk (WD): 8 Wide *Piece Count: 8 *Layers: 2 The normal 8 wide WD. Its weight is heavier than the 6 Wide. It's just heavy enough to weigh down lighter ARs to keep them from easily spinning out of control. Running Core (RC): Hole Flat Core *Piece Count: 3 *Height: 6 layers high The Hole Flat Core is an interesting RC. It glides around the stadium in an attack like pattern. A cone piece on top of a round 2x2 brick makes up the core. The cone has a hole in the middle. This is the mechanism for the core. To hold the two pieces together an axle is placed in the middle of the core. When the core is hit it doesn't typically cause recoil in relation to Ezidian LS. Just the opposite. This RC's design causes it to neutralize recoil depending on the weight of the LEGO bey. As such follows the heavier the LEGO bey the slower it may move, in exchange it almost always reduces recoil to the lowest possible. In a lighter combo this RC may not be the best choice. With less weight the Hole Flat Core moves around faster, but it tends to cause more recoil for lighter weight combos. But some times this can be used to your advantage. Although the occasional recoil, the faster movement can cause more attacks and damage. Use in Light Attack Combo: *AR: Tidal Wave Smasher (Flazelok LS) *WD: 6 Wide Tornado 3 *RC: Hole Flat Core *Spin Direction: Left Use in Defense Combo: *AR: Wing Upper *WD: 8 Wide Heavy *RC: Hole Flat Core *Spin Direction: Right Gallery: Ezidian LS.jpg|Ezidian LS Top View Ezidian LS Side.JPG|Ezidian LS Side Ezidian LS Bottom.JPG|Ezidian LS Bottom 8 Wide.JPG|8 Wide Bottom View Hole Flat Core.JPG|Hole Flat Core 8 Wide Top.JPG|8 Wide Top View BP; Ezidian LS Model.JPG|BP: Ezidian LS Model Top View BP; Ezidian LS Model Bottom.JPG|BP: Ezidian LS Model Bottom View Wide Upper Top.JPG|Wide Upper Top View Wide Upper Bottom.JPG|Wide Upper Bottom Overall: All in all Ezidian LS is a good LEGO bey because its weight causes to be him a difficult opponent to beat. Though there is sometimes recoil, typically its a decent LEGO bey. Its power in the upper attack field is very destructive. This attack ability and wide attack range causes it to be a good LEGO bey. This LEGO bey is not too difficult to master the sliding shoot with. Category:Lego Beyblades Category:HLS Lego Beyblades Category:Attack Type